Wake Up
by SaiWrites
Summary: Gajeel wakes up from a coma completely forgetting why he was in a coma in the first place. During his healing process, he soon realizes why the guild members no longer see him as a monster. (Rated M for Swearing and Sexual Themes)
1. Conscious

Chapter One

_I didn't think I would survive…_

_Why can't I see anything…where am I? What is that noise…? Why can't I move? I can barely even fucking think straight, what the hell happened? There's a buzzing noise in one ear and something beeping in the other. How annoying. Damn, what's on my eyes!?_

_Wait…no, nothing's on my eyes…am I asleep? They're so heavy…I feel so weary, so fucking weak, I feel like I have to throw up…what's wrong with me? Fuck it. I'm opening my eyes._

_The bright light above me…hurts. There's a radiator to my left and life-support shit to my right. I'm tucked under two thick blankets and I'm still freezing. There's a small window behind the radiator. It's pouring outside…I'm not at home, am I? I'm not at the guild either, fuck I'm in a hospital. I can't afford a fucking hospital…! There's a desk to my right. On it, a vase. At least I think there's a vase; I can't even see it with all the damn roses. What happened to me anyway? Why am I in a hospital, and why can't I move my own body? I can't stay awake any longer; I have to close my eyes._

_But why can't I sleep…?_

He couldn't remember much of what happened two weeks ago. His guild was under attack. It was demolished once more and needed repairs. Outside the window, one could see the rubble of the guild hall. The area was so quiet…_Natsu probably did something…there was a battle, I bet he finished it. I can't stop thinking about it though. I heard someone call my name, but who?_

The door opened. "Mr. Redfox?" a woman called, "Are you awake?" It was a nurse. But the sound of her voice wasn't the same as the sound he just heard. "Mr. Redfox?"

He opened his eyes, silent.

"…do you remember anything?"

"No." His voice cracked. The nurse almost couldn't make out what he said. "How much do you remember?"

He remained silent. She waited quietly for an answer. It was hard to think straight like this. He could barely see, move, and he couldn't feel anything. It was a whole minute before he'd finally spoke.

"I remember fighting."

"Do you remember what you were fighting?" She said as she took his numb arm. She took off the dirty bandage, revealing re-opened scars from so long ago; when he met his dragon father. He felt his heart stop, but still… "No."

"Mm." She re-wrapped his arm, hiding the wounds. "Well…you were very brave."

She left, leaving behind a warm rag on his head. _I was…?_

* * *

There were loud noises surrounding him. He heard the noises of wood and concrete becoming rubble all around him. He was in a building…but where? The guild. He was in the guild during the fight, he had to be. But he couldn't see. He couldn't see, but he could feel light touches of people bumping into him. He could hear loud screams of his comera—of his associates. Then he heard the loudest scream. The loudest scream was the one he'd heard before, but he still couldn't make out who it was.

_"GAJEEL!"_

His eyelids shot up, and if it weren't for the broken neck, he'd been out of the bed. This bed was no hospital bed, though, it was far too cozy. The room was lit dimly, only lightened by the sunrise shining through the window to his left, giving the room an orange tint. The scent was metallic, mixed with some sort of lavender. He was home

_Why am I home? Who bought me home? Why does it smell so sweet? There are fresh clothes beside me…that's not it. No, there's a melted candle to my right. That's the smell. I like it._

_Someone walked in. Damn, I can't see who. That must be Lily…It is. He has bandages. I'm getting changed again._

"The wounds are starting to heal, but I think they're gonna leave bigger scars…" He said.

"I think so too."

The next few minutes were silent. Pantherlily finished cleaning the wounds and began wrapping his arm, before moving on to his chest, which Gajeel couldn't' even see. "Lily."

"Ne?" he responded.

"…why can't I remember anything?"

He didn't respond. _Why won't he respond? Dammit, what is going on!? _"Lily?"

"Gajeel," he paused, "You were very brave." He stepped out of the room. Gajeel wanted to scream but he couldn't. Moving his head alone would send him right back to the hospital. "How long was I out?" he muttered to himself. It felt like it'd been a day.

Gajeel closed his eyes in attempt to rest, but he couldn't go back to sleep. He wanted to know what happened. He wanted to know why he was injured, why his scars were opened, and why no one would tell him the answers. These questions made him feel uneasy. He couldn't relax. _I just have to breathe. He'll answer someday; he has to tell me eventually…he HAS to._

But he couldn't.


	2. Black Out

Chapter Two

_Sitting up is so damn hard with a broken neck. Pantherlily told me that I shouldn't go to the guild. I don't even have the enthusiasm to go get the fucking mail let alone go to the damn guild. It's been a week since I woke up at the hospital that one day, but not counting that, I've been out for three. I feel weaker than that day. If I get up now, I'm gonna fall over and finish off my neck for good. I have to lie down._

_I'm getting up anyway._

_These crutches are so hard to use when ya' have to use two. I only broke one leg and yet both of them are numb as hell. I can't even see the cast yet. I heard someone signed it, but Lily won't tell me who did that, either. I want to stuff that cat in the damn freezer. He's making me breakfast. Omelets with bacon and toast. I feel kinda bad that I always make him do this. I never cook. Pfft, the one time I tried, it was when Levy spent the night here. I almost set it on fire, and she ended up making breakfast. Fucking sad, Gajeel, you dumbass…Levy…_

"Gajeel?"

"A-ah!" He snapped out of his daze and looked down at the cat.

"Do you think you can sit on your own?"

"…yeah…"

He sat down and Pantherlily propped his leg on the seat beside him. He got to look at the cast. It was light blue. Signed by… "Levy," he muttered.

"Ah? Yeah, she signed that."

"When?"

"When you were asleep. She said she owed you one."

"…" He stared down at his plate. Beside all the food, there were small, "fresh" metal gears and nails. He dipped the nails in the cheese that melted off the omelet. _I feel like I'm still sleeping…no like I have to throw up. But I don't. I mean, this is the first meal I've has in technically three weeks. Just looking at this nail makes my mouth water…so why the fuck am I just staring at it? Okay, chew this carefully so you don't kill yourself. Nails are always so fuckin tricky; once I almost sliced through a chord swallowing it alone. And yet here I am, eating it like it's no big deal. Remember: do not let this nail slip down your throat with a broken neck. Do NOT let this nail slip down your throat with a broken neck. WHAT happened to my neck?_

_The omelet tastes good. There's more cheese in it. When did we get more cheese? When did we get eggs? Ignore it, just eat. Drown this son of a bitch in ketchup and eat it. Hehe yeah._

_It's really quiet. Lily hasn't said much since I got back. Damn I have so many questions that he WON'T answer. Must be some big secret. Even that nurse was in on it. I need to ask someone reliable. Salamander. Yeah he'll tell me as soon as I ask him, that dumbass. Or maybe I can bribe Laxus into telling me…he takes bribes. Hopefully this one isn't worth my rent this time. _

_I don't really like the silence. It's making me really uncomfortable and really sleepy. REALLY sleepy, like, I'm-just- gonna- lay-my-head-down-here-and-sleep-right-the-fuck-now sleepy. But I can't. Because who's neck is broken? Mine._

_Yep. This sucks._

It's been a week. Gajeel's neck after four weeks has quickly recovered, but his wounds were still open, and his leg was still healing. He sat up in bed, gazing out the window. He'd yet to go to the guild, and so far the only person he'd seen the past week was Lily. Gajeel mastered the use of his crutches so well, he's learned to wield them as a weapon and to, of course, be lazy. Then again, it be better for his leg to be a rest than for him to get up to get the remote or climb on the counter to get that cookie jar. He broke the cookie jar. It was worth it.

He leaned back on the pillow. Gajeel's cast would be removed in another week. _Thank god, I really can't stand another minute sweating in that thing. What time is it?_

_9:30. Where's Lily? Jeez he's been gone for over an hour and I'm starving…! _He began quietly sulking; groaning as his stomach decided yelling would get his attention. He tried making toast earlier but, of course, it burnt. A mere toast couldn't be simple enough for him to make. He continued to gaze out the window. The soft breeze and the light chirping from birds slowly put him to slumber.

He couldn't move

What's going on? Why can't he move? It felt like he was pinned against the wall. Like something was pushing him against the wall on his back. He felt like he was crushed. He couldn't breathe. It was almost like something was stepping on him. Yet still, it was deathly quiet. Gajeel couldn't understand what was happening to his body. He couldn't understand why he couldn't scream either, until he realized his mouth was also covered by what pinned him to the wall. It only got worse by the second, the pain. He felt his bones crack until they were in pieces.

Then he opened his eyes. He's back in his room, with Lily above him, in his bigger form. "You blacked out again."

"I know." Gajeel sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I'm still hungry," he said with a quieter, scratchy tone. Pantherlily nodded and left the room.

_1:00 Already? What, was I out for four hours? Damn, my leg is so numb, I knew I should've just gotten up…what was that? I felt like I was being killed, for REAL. I need to eat…I don't feel like getting up, fuck. Lily's back with food. Thank god, I feel like I'd just fall down as soon as I get out of bed. He bought a sandwich with a side of…some juice._

"You can't eat anymore iron, today," Lily sighed, after hearing Gajeel sigh.

"I know, I can "only have some once a day to keep my magic low."" He mocked. Lily set his plate beside him and left him alone.


	3. Scared

Chapter Three

He didn't like the look that guy was giving him. He was angry. Tired with baggy eyes and drool dried down his chin. He looked like he woke up with a stiff neck, which he did indeed. Of course, the man he was looking at was himself so he had no problem with any of this.

_Now to drown my leg._

To Gajeel twenty minutes twice a day was a literal bore. Still he did agree that it would be worth it in the end. His leg stunk, and as of now, so did he. Gajeel didn't enjoy swimming in the stench of his own dirt, but he's not _just _going to wash the one part of his body twice and then shower later. Two baths would do. He washed his body and smothered his healing leg with soap, scrubbing roughly. He finally exited the tub wrapped up—body and hair—in towels and began his search for clothes.

He tossed a pair of boxers and jeans on his bed and got dressed. Lily must be out again; he's nowhere to be found. He probably went shopping again. Annoyed, Gajeel threw himself on the bed. _I haven't been to the guild in a month, have I? Just over a month…nope. There's no way they'd miss me yet. Fuck it, no one fucking misses me. Sad…I wonder if Natsu would try to fight me again. That asshole._

_I think I'm the one that misses them._

With that, Gajeel stood up and left the apartment. It was warm out. There was a nice, soft breeze slapping him with cooler air. He sighed, and began walking. _I have to go anywhere but the guild…but why? When will Lily tell me!? Fuck it…Some kid just ran between my legs. He's running to that park they opened up. It's grossly colorful, as well as crowded. The crowd is huge. I can only cringe at how disgusting the whole thing looks, including the actual park. Do they not understand what colors go together? Purple monkey bars with brown swing sets; honestly the color scheme choice just looks like throw up…I feel like throwing up. I should go home, but I won't._

Walking through the empty part of town relaxed him. No one really goes here, mostly because of the eerie feeling, or that it looked like someone would "jump out and murder them". _How the hell is someone gonna kill you in an empty town? _

"Yo, Redfox!"

The yell stopped him in his tracks. _Who the hell could possibly be here? _He turned around slowly to see. He honestly couldn't believe it.

"L-Laxus!?" He stuttered, "What are you…?"

"What are YOU doing here?" He asked, grinning, "Aren't you supposed to be at home?"

Gajeel glared at him. He's no different. "I'm FINE now, _Laxus_…I can go out on my own, asshole."

"Well now such inappropriate words, Redfox," he laughed, "I don't think _you're _ready for the outside world yet. It's a literal miracle we even let Natsu out of his cage. But _you?_" He walked over, grabbing his shoulder and standing closer to his face "You're one real fuck up."

With that, Laxus left Gajeel standing there shocked an alone. _A…a fuck up?_

This could be another hint. But what could he have possibly done to both be a hero and a fuck up at the same time? _I have to go home._

"You ran into Laxus?" Lily almost choked on his fruit, "What could he have been doing there anyway!?"

"He looked like he was looking for me, but ANYWAY, what's with this whole "fuck up" shit!? I thought I was the "hero"! What the fuck is wrong with you guys, why can't you tell me what's going on!?"

"Gajeel…!" He stopped to look at his irritated friend, "I just can't okay? You'll find out in time, okay? Just don't worry about it!"

"I woke up with injuries I can't remember getting! How am I NOT supposed to worry!?"

"I don't know!" Lily sighed, sitting down on Gajeel's bed, clearly almost as stressed as Gajeel. He wished he could tell him, but as of now, he could not. Frankly, thinking about telling him hurt a lot; he could only imagine how he felt if he heard what went down at the guild.

"Gajeel."

"…what?" he responded.

Lily sighed once more, before standing up and exiting the bedroom, "You're not a fuck up."

_I feel like I'm in some moist room. No, the room is wet. I'm wet. Why am I wet?_

_I'm looking down to see myself bound by a shadow. That's not rope—it can't be rope, but I can't make out what it's supposed to be. I'm looking at a large…mouth? It had more fangs than I could even count. Its fangs looked eternal. Its tongue stretched out and slowly touched me. THAT'S why I'm coated in slime. This shitbag's try'na' eat me! _

_I am not going out this way. Unfortunately struggling is not an option. I'm getting really uncomfortably close to this things throat, and my vision…it's fading…I can't open my eyes…where am I?_

"_Please, stop!"_

_What the fuck was that?_

"_Please put him down, I'm begging you!"_

_I can see outside of the mouth…I see blue hair. I also see red. Is that…?_

"_Please! Don't do this! Gajeel!"_

"Gajeel!"

"SHIT!" He sat up quick, pushing his exceed friend off the bed. He bent down to make sure he was okay. "L-Lily?"

"You were having night terrors again." Lily said, sitting up and brushing himself off, "You started screaming."

"…Screaming?" _Am I scared? I'm fuckin' scared aren't I. This is just fan-fucking-tastic. I can't do this today. _"I'm going back to bed."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Lily," Gajeel barked, annoyed, "As much as I don't want to have another fucking "night terror" again, it is three in the morning. I'm not gonna stay up the rest of the night, I'm fine!"

Lily stayed there, watching him, waiting for the end of his complaining.

"…Just stay in the room with me this time, okay?" He finally said, without looking at him. Lily couldn't help but smile and nod, resting under the blanket beside him. Oh how he would love to tell him about the incident right now. But to save his life, he couldn't.


	4. Spit

Chapter Four

"I swear to god if you throw a fucking party I won't even show up!" Gajeel growled to the fairies. His first day back at Fairy Tail was something to expect; excited people, drunks, party plans and a headache for Gajeel. Thought, his sudden outburst stopped the pre-celebration of his return. Gajeel sat at his usual table, and drank the usual alcohol almost as though he hadn't been missing for a month. _Thank god. I honestly expected more. Like, ya' think they'd KNOW when I'd be back and surprise me. They'd give me a fucking heart attack and a trip back to the hospital._

_Oh god please don't sit next to me._

"Hey, metal-head!" He screamed, even though he sat right next to him. Gajeel already felt the headache and he hasn't been there for ten minutes.

"Salamander." He began, "Do me the biggest favor you could ever do and shut the fuck up."

"Maybe later." _You are a fucking idiot, salamander. _"Hey, you wanna fight me?" he asked, soon standing on the table. Gajeel sighed, wanting to just push him of—a cliff, not the table.

"As much as I wanna _pulverize _you, Salamander, I'm not going to."

"Aww, why not?" He whined, siting back down.

"I literally just got out of my leg cast. What do you mean why?"

"But I wanna fight- FOOD!" Natsu jumped up to see Mira, in a good mood, serving everyone free lunch. Natsu disappeared faster than Gajeel was able to turn around. He put his head down on the table, wanting to go home. _Who knew the guild missed me…so much? Is this a good thing or a bad thing? It's an annoying thing, that's for sure. I don't think I can take any more of this-_

"Gajeel!"

He jumped, turning to see her. A flash of memory had passed his eyes. _That dream…_

She sat down, next to him, absolutely delighted to finally see him again, "You're all better!" She reached out to grab him, holding his arm in her arms. _She was so small and delicate compared to just my arm. Hell, she's small compared to anything, really. Anything smaller than her is bigger than her for fucks sake…she was the one that called my name…why does she have a bandage on her face?_

"What happened to your face?" Gajeel asked, making the small girl blush, then turn her head, "Oh no, you're in on this too, ain't ya'?"

"Eh, in on what?" She turned back to him, "I fell down the steps, no biggie, I'm fine!"

"Whatever you say, shrimp." Gajeel laughed as "shrimp" lightly punched his arm. They then sat in silence as Mira served them both lunch. _A chicken sandwich covered in sauce with a side of vegetables and mashed potatoes. No iron. Lily told her, god damn._

_I didn't think I'd last this long without iron. Holy shit._

_And enter the asshole and his three fucking stalkers. I can't help but fucking glare him down. He's wearing jeans that had holes at the knees, and some red t-shirt. And that dumb jacket he always wears on his back—PUT IT ON. Goddamn how does it even sit up like that!? What's the fucking point of having a jacket on your back 24/7 and not once actually wearing it!? Last winter this asshole came in through a snowstorm wearing a different fucking jacket. FUCK this guy._

_And now Freed. He's twice as gay as I remember. He's finally come out apparently, as if no one knew he was gay in the first place. Don't get me wrong; I can fucking tell if someone's gay or not. Like three people at Phantom Lord I knew were gay before they knew it. Totomaru was the first out of the three. At that guild, at least half the people there were some form of gay. Funny, they were all my friends. The straight guys were fuckin' weirdos. And I'M straight._

_Evergreen's dress today looks like she shaved Laxus' hair legs and wrapped them to herself with a roll of duct tape. Well that's just to me._

_Bixlow needs to put his fucking tongue back in his fucking mouth. Once, he fell asleep on the top floor with it hanging out, and I, being the unlucky one underneath him, had to wash out the saliva that rolled down his tongue into my hair. And Laxus will never let me live that down. Laxus fucking just ran his hands through my hair._

"You think your hair's clean yet?"

_His posse laughed. She grunted, and I of course said nothing. Do you know what this asshole can do to me? If he wanted to, he could strip me and beat me nude right fuckin' HERE…well he did that to Natsu, I know that, I just wasn't here to see that. Bless._

_I just want to knock him out one day. Just punch him in the gut and make him throw up his breakfast. I wanna spit in his fucking hair and wash it out with fucking mud and then we'll see how he fucking likes that._

_Until that day, I am forced to sit and growl with Levy._

**AN; Short chapter today, sorry. I did enjoy making Gajeel so angry at Laxus tbh. You will see more of this, I promise! You'll also see more of Levy, and Gajeel adjusting to being back at the guild. Not to mention his dreams!**


	5. Chick Flicks and Bad Books

Chapter 5

_Is it me? What could be wrong with me? Am I doing something wrong? These dumb questions I keep asking myself. Laxus is here. I'm getting angry. So angry, but he did nothing to me. He never does…I try to get back to reading this book but his ugly face just keeps appearing in my mind…why? He didn't hurt me. He did nothing to harm me, just Gajeel!_

_Poor Gajeel…why would he do this to Gajeel? Especially after that incident at the guild…He saw him with his own eyes. He stood there in awe, watching Gajeel just…just…and now he's treating him like shit!?_

_I wanna throw my book at him._

_Freed's okay. Lately he's been trying to stop obsessing over Laxus. He's after someone outside of the guild or something._

_Gajeel's right. Evergreen does wear ugly dresses. Today, she has a "beautiful dress coated with the scales of a gator" or something. She had the nerve to say, "Although, that could be a myth; to many, these could be dragon scales." She looked right at Natsu when she said it, too. Natsu was about to charge, but sat down knowing Laxus would just bat him back to his seat._

_Bixlow has shown something new. He's been sitting at the top floor with Laxus often, and Gajeel sits at the corner of the guild, which happens to be right below Bixlow. Though, when he sat down, Bixlow was quick to [try to] put his tongue back in his mouth. At least someone from that group showed him respect…_

Clear that it was impossible to continue reading at this point, Levy closed the book, and turned to Gajeel He was told he could eat iron again, but right now, he's just staring at a nut in his hand. He was really quiet and he looked like he had a concerned expression. Levy didn't want to be a bother.

Mira seemed to have her hands full as well. A lot of guild members wanted to have a beer with Gildarts' vodka. The citizens were convinced he was the one who saved the guild, and that there was no way Gajeel would ever want to do anything to even help the guild. But, still, Gildarts new about Gajeel. He knew what he did was big; so big he could've died in the end, but he didn't. Unfortunately, there were still the citizens.

It was better to leave them alone.

She moved to Lucy, but she seemed busy as well. _Natsu became quite the person with her. Ever since the incident he almost lost his life, and hers_. _He told me he didn't want that to happen before he told her he had feelings for her. He bought her a yellow rose. How sweet of you, Natsu. You go, Natsu._

Levy's team was also busy—outside of the guild. Jet got sick and Droy was quick to panic. He would worry about his team. "What if he dies!?" he screamed, before running out of the guild. He won't die. He just has some mild fever.

He did die once, though. A month ago. But he woke up at the hospital.

Jet was slammed against the wall on the top floor, which came crashing down with him on it. The landing broke his neck, but today, he's healed. Just sick. Mildly.

That leaves Gajeel.

She went over to his table, "Hey."

He jumped a bit. "Oh. Hey…"

She sat beside him. He could tell Gajeel had been thinking a lot. He still hadn't been told anything. Earlier, when Laxus came in, Gajeel was pushed against the wall. Laxus said he had his reasons. "He asked me why my "ugly ass" was here, and you're telling me I shouldn't kick his ass?"

"Absolutely!" Mira yelled, much louder than him, and slamming his glass of alcohol on the next table. It shattered, making his drink spill everywhere. "How dare you treat anyone the way you do! By now, you'd think you changed!" With that, she stormed off, leaving Laxus with Gajeel. In silence, he dropped Gajeel back in his seat, and moved to the second floor.

This made him feel worse. He could only imagine what Levy thought of him. He thought she sat next to him to talk about it, to laugh about it, when in reality, she was just worried about him.

"You're okay, right?"

"…yeah." No.

"Gajeel…is it okay if you…y'know, swung by my place later?"

"…you live in a girls only dorm."

"I know, I know, I just…wanna do something fun with you."

This surprised Gajeel. _Something fun with me? What could she possibly want to do with me?_

"We can just hang out!" She stuttered, "Y-y'know, we can watch a movie too, there…you can even spend the night if you're up to it." _I sure hope he wants to. I just want to get his life back in order, and this sounds like something he'd want to do, right?_

_Is this something I want to do? She seems really sincere… It does sound cool, too. So unlike her, though, who knew she was so daring. I mean—this is small. But even she wouldn't do this. And since she's actually okay with it, I won't let her down._

"Sure," he smiled, "I'm in." She sighed in relief.

Above the two, Laxus could hear the entire conversation. "So, Bixlow," He called, turning to him and grinning, "Got any plans?"

"Nope," He smiled back. _Gajeel ain't gonna get away with that._

Gajeel climbed up the sheet thrown out the window by Levy, who struggled to pull him up. The rest of the windows and doors were locked. Erza already made sure she was okay. Lily was told he was invited to spend the night at a friend's house; not expecting that friend to be Levy. She pulled him inside and shut the window, locking it, closing the curtains, and turning on the lights.

"Books," Gajeel was quick to comment. Levy sighed.

"Eh, I might give them away…I read them all."

"_All._"

"Don't make fun of me…!" She whispered, "I already made popcorn, let's find a movie."

The room did seem cozy, though to Gajeel, it seemed like a library. There was a shelf hanging by the ceiling, three larger shelves in front of him, and two more behind him. "There aren't as many books as before," She began. Levy looked through a case of different movies, labeled by genre, for something that Gajeel would like, and something that Levy wouldn't be afraid of, "I _did _give away some. Mostly the ones that weren't as good. Or books that were really predictable, and those really dumb books about teens…I just don't like those. He listened to her ramble on and on. He began to relax to her voice. This kept his mind off of other things.

The movie ended up being a cheesy, high school love story with the unpopular girl becoming prom queen and winning the man of her dreams from the pretty cheerleader—which is what they predicted, and predicted correctly. _I'm a little surprised he actually wanted to come see me…He's doing so much better…is it me? Am I doing something right? Should I keep going? Gajeel's been really quiet lately…Is he okay now? Should I look? No, that'd be awkward, he might look right back at me and I just don't think I can handle— shoulder is heavy as hell. What. What. Oh._

_He fell asleep._

_He looks so peaceful…so quiet…I am literally praising the fact that he's not snoring, or drooling for that matter…that doesn't matter now, though, does it?_

Levy pulled the blanket over them and turned the movie down, slowly falling into slumber herself.

"Gajeel…what are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing!?" He screamed at her. There were tears in his eyes. Hers, too, but she was more confused than upset, unlike Gajeel.

"This whole damn thing…It's so fucked up—it fucked ME up! Don't you see what I did!? I did it again and you _HATE _me for it!" his tears fell from his chin. He was out of breath. He'd run so far from the guild. He had to stop this and he had to stop it now.

"I…I don't hate you for it!" Levy said, choking back her own tears, "Gajeel, I…we all-!"

"You fucking LIAR!"

"SHIT!" Levy sat up. She quickly turned to Gajeel, who looked right at her.

"Did you just fuckin curse?"

"…N-no!" She said, realizing what happened, "I just…you're still here?"

"Yeah…I fell asleep."

"Oh…" She rested back, still looking back at him. She worried about him. _What was wrong with him? What happened in that dream? Gajeel…is he okay now? He didn't have bad dreams again, did he? He's just looking at the ceiling. In that dream, was he crying?_

"Gajeel?"

"Ah?" He jumped out of his thoughts.

"Did you…have any weird dreams?"

"…Y-yes…" He stuttered. He was quiet for a bit, but finally said, "I'd rather not talk about it right now though." It was clear he'd seen another memory. _He'll remember soon, himself, I know! But, what will happen when he finally understands? I'm certain he won't feel good…_

_He'll be okay, I know._


	6. Small Girl Uses Bad Words

Chapter 6

"Well that was…interesting." Levy said with a smile on her face. Gajeel smiled back, but, of course, it wasn't genuine. He frowned again. Levy frowned again. This conversation became awkward _fast_.

They walked into the guild, only to be greeted with shocked looks.

"Ah-?" Gajeel began.

"You were at Levy's place!?" Natsu was the first to jump out at him. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him down to his height, "_What did you do to Levy._"

"I ain't do SHIT to levy!" He quickly pushed Natsu away, "We were just—!"

"Whatever you two did…" Erza butt in, while still finishing off her cake. Some of course fell out of her mouth, on his shirt, but that's not important. "Gajeel, you still broke in to a women's dorm! For WOMEN! Men are not permitted! And Levy…of all people!" At this point, her cake disappeared and her plate was in no need of washing. "You violated the number one rule in the girl's dorms! Letting in a boy!" Then again, one would not want a plate licked clean by Erza.

"Eh, I kinda…"

"Y'know you can get kicked out if you do that!" Evergreen huffed, still smiling. Gajeel glared right at her ugly shit-green dress.

"I-I know…I'm sorry, I just—!"

"Nuh uh uh! As much as we know you are our…companion, you must own up to the consequences!" Evergreen faked a frown. Levy's real frown grew deeper. "Levy…" Erza whined, "Why did you do that?"

"Be…because—"

"BECAUSE I BROKE IN MYSELF."

The guild turned their attention to Gajeel, who stood at the door, clearly enraged.

"You fucking heard me," he turned his head to Evergreen, "You guys have no fuckin right to get all up in our business. Erza!" He pointed a finger to her, "If you're so fucking worried about her getting kicked out, then why the hell did you say something!? NATSU!" Natsu quickly turned his head towards him, "You can shut the hell up too! A movie and sharing a bed is not murder!" He slowly stepped towards Evergreen. "And _you…_" She stepped back, anticipating a slap in the face.

"If you wanna cause some trouble with her, you're gonna have to go through me. _Are we clear?_"

"Oh so very clear."

The entire guild looked up to see the rest of the Raijinshuu, and Laxus, on the second floor. Laxus was grinning at Gajeel's anger, and Levy's fear. Today, the jacket is gone. He's here to pick a fight. Levy slowly moved behind Gajeel, who didn't hesitate to hold her. "What's happening?" she whispered. Gajeel didn't respond. At this point, there was nothing much to say.

Laxus jumped down from the second floor and walked towards Gajeel. His grin grew wider, and soon he was laughing, "You think you can get past me?" he whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, "You think this is all one big game, don't you? You think you're better than _me, _right?"

"N-no! What the hell do you even want from me!?" He held Levy closer. The rest of the crowd backed away. Small sparks bounced around Laxus in excitement. He grabbed his head, and slammed in on the ground, forcing him to let go of Levy. He stood up and threw a punch to Laxus, making him spin, but land on his feet. Laxus spun around to kick Gajeel on the side of his head, which sent him to the corner of the guild.

He wasn't beaten. He made large, thick iron poled out of his arms, and sent them towards Laxus. He dodged one, and stood between both of them. When he channeled his lightning and jumped towards him, Gajeel thrust his arms together, slamming the poles with Laxus in between, unfortunately, shocking them both. Laxus fell to the ground on one knee, but still stood, tearing off the remains of his shirt.

Gajeel's fists became coated with iron and he charged at Laxus, in the hopes that he was still week. His fists were grabbed, and Laxus swung him around until he threw him towards the ceiling. Gajeel, being trained at this, had iron nails grow at the bottom of his feet, and attached himself to the ceiling. He took this time to catch his breath, and wipe the blood from his nose and mouth. "You fucking spied on us…"

"I couldn't help but hear your little conversation below us…then I just happened to…get some footage of the action," Laxus' grin became a smile. Gajeel clenched his teeth, and threw iron spikes from his arm at Laxus. "You fucking bastard!"

He jumped from the ceiling and pounced him. Laxus grabbed his leg and dragged him in a circle across the floor, sliding him against the wall. He got up, out of breath again, and weaker.

"Stop it!"

They both stopped. The smaller figure stepped up and slapped Laxus on the cheek. He held it, "Holy shit, Levy!" he screamed at her, "What the fuck was tha—!"

"What the FUCK was THAT!?"

The guild was dead silent. There were tears falling from her face, "How fucking DARE you!" She proceeded beating on his chest, making Laxus back away, "You asshole! Why do you treat him like this after all he did for you I hate you so fucking much I hate you you ungrateful little—!"

"That's enough!" Mirajane stepped in and separated the two. "Laxus!" She turned to him, "You have no right to get in their business! Gajeel…He's…He needs time, Laxus! If you upset him once again I swear we're done, Laxus!"

_Holy shit they're together._

_When the hell did that happen, while I was unconscious? What the fuck? No wonder he's been such an asshole, what a fucking showoff! Levy's back. She hugging my arm, telling me she's glad I'm okay over and over even though I feel like shit all over again. I think I wanna go home, but Lily's probably gonna murder me right at the damn door…Is Laxus involved in this big secret, too?_

_They all are, dumbass._

* * *

"I feel really fucking sick, like, I have to throw up right _now _sick." He complained, as his companion wrapped his forehead in a bandage. He sighed, "Gajeel, why DID you sneak into Levy's apartment?"

"She…asked me to, really." He said while shrugging, "It kinda sounded cool so I went with it…I didn't want to disappoint her anyway…"

"So what you like her?"

"What!?" He jumped from his seat, making his head hurt "I don't…well, she's my friend so, I like her, but…as a _friend_."

"Uh huh." Lily sat him down and finished wrapping his bruises. Gajeel rested back on the bed and went to sleep. When he woke up the next day, he removed his bandages and, despite his pure hatred towards Laxus, went to the guild anyway. _I still feel like shit. Oh and look. Speaking of shit._

Laxus walked towards the guild as well. _Somehow I want him to see me, but I know its best that he didn't. There's nothing to hide behind, but hopefully he just ignores me. He is, thank god. Wait…what is that above me?_

_Holy shit…?_

Before he had time to think, the guild set ablaze. Laxus didn't run out—no one did. He had to go in there, as dangerous as it was, _what if Levy was in there!?_

He ran inside and saw her on the floor of the guild. Gajeel ran to her side and lifted her off the ground slowly, calling her name. "Levy?" He whispered, but the rubble falling around them was too loud, no one could even hear him. "Levy!?" He screamed the second time. Silence. Her head had slammed on the floor very hard and caused it to bleed, and caused her to go unconscious. "Levy!? Wake up, Levy!" Nothing.

"Levy!"

"Gajeel!"

"SHIT!" He sat up in the dark room. Gajeel turned to his left and saw Lily, very freaked out. "What…what?" Looking around he realized he was not at the guild, and was not on fire shaking Levy back from what could have been the dead. Rather, Gajeel was in his dark bedroom, woken up by Pantherlily at three in the morning. "I'm…she…Lily?"

He was very confused and worried about whatever dream he just had. All these dreams are connected. Something, or someone, slammed into the guild from the sky, hurt Levy, and set the guild on fire. Gajeel stared blankly into space, as his exceed friend handed him a glass of water and tissues.

"Lily, I'm sorry." He finally said. Lily sighed, "Its fine, its okay."

It was quiet until morning. Gajeel did not show up at the guild.


	7. Anime

Chapter 7

_I feel it'd be healthy to actually get SOME sleep this week, but I've been afraid to lately. I haven't slept in three days. My vision is getting hazy, I'm dizzy, and this coffee is fucking gross. I'm gonna down it anyway. It's almost time to "go to bed" and I'm gonna binge watch anime. I shouldn't avoid sleep. I shouldn't avoid the guild. I want to talk to Levy again. I want SLEEP…_

_It's the same thing every time. She transforms into some sailor and defeats the enemy made by the same guys over and over. That masked guy who's really obvious distracts the enemy, tries to look tough, and most of the time gets his ass kicked. The girl turns the monster to normal._

"_In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"_

_Okay that's five more episodes of Sailor Moon so far, Lets watch this one._

_Sasuke stop being such a little fucking bitch, oh my fucking god._

_Why are these countries so fucking gay?_

_What the fuck kind of "Magical Girl" shit is this?_

_After a season of that sick Madoka shit, the sun is rising. My body is aching. I need sleep. This is day four. I mean, don't get me wrong, I want to go to sleep, I really do, but my night fits…won't stop. They will not stop. I'm honestly scared of them. But…fuck it all. I'm going to sleep._

_But not here._

Levy closed the book as she heard a knock on her window. Hesitating, she walked towards it and pulled up the blinds, surprised to see Gajeel. She jumped at the bags under his eyes, and his paleness glowing in the dark. She helped him inside and turned on the lights. "Gajeel!" She whispered, "You look like you haven't slept in four days!"

"That's because I haven't slept in four days." He responded, sleepily. Levy gently pushed him on the bed. "Does Lily know you're here?"

"No."

She looked outside to see if anyone was watching. No one was there. "Okay…why can't you sleep?"

"I can."

"What?"

"I just don't want to."

It was quiet. Gajeel played with his fingers, quietly. _If Levy's not gonna tell me what's going on, how am I ever going to know just what my nightmares are all about? I've never been more horrified of my own thoughts…but I still need to tell her about this. _"Levy, I need to talk to you."

"Oh…okay." She put the book down beside her and sat next to Gajeel. He sighed, "I'm having… nightmares. They only get worse whenever I sleep, so I don't _want_ to go to sleep…but y'know, I have to."

"How…" she started, but went to grab an extra blanket and pillow. It's clear that she wants Gajeel to get some rest. Levy came back with a blanket, a pillow, and milk. "How bad are they?"

_I will absolutely NOT tell her she keeps dying in my dreams. _"This last one…the guild was on fire. I think everyone had died, and…something…no, I'm sorry, I don't think—"

Levy grabbed his shoulder. They looked at each other. _He has night fits? Too? Gajeel did say he had a nightmare the night before…so did I…and last night…poor Gajeel, I don't know what to do!_

"Lay down," she whispered, "Let's try to get some sleep together, okay?"

"Okay." _Oh thank god._

There was a knock at the door. Gajeel sat up and scratched his head. The aroma felt different. He opened his eyes and familiarized himself with the room. _That's right…I spent the morning with Levy. It's 12:23pm. I can't believe she willingly let me stay here…who knew—_His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door again. _Shit I'm not supposed to be here. _He shook Levy awake.

"Someone's at the door," He whispered. Levy nodded and motioned for him to hide in the closet. He did so, and tucked himself behind her clothes as Levy closed the closet door, surprised he could fit in the closet at all. She opened the door to her room to be greeted by Erza.

"Afternoon, Levy," She began, "Did you oversleep? It's lunch time."

_I can barely breathe in this cramped closet. Still it smells…good. Her clothes smell fresh with her sent still lingering in them. This light green dress I think she wore during one of Fairy Tail's dances. I think she wore that blue t-shirt at the picnic a few months ago. I can see Erza step in through the closet door. She's investigating the room. Oh god, please don't come to the closet._

_It's freezing in here. I can only imagine what the rest of the guild is doing. They're probably worried about Levy and the fact that she and I haven't shown up at the guild yet. After that incident a few days ago, they probably think I'm having sex with her. I don't think she's ready for THAT…I don't think I'M ready for that._

_Not that I'm a virgin or anything, for real, I fuck girls a lot. And fuck it; I've fucked guys. I don't even care it's all really hot in the end. I'm ready for sex whenever._

_It's just…Levy._

_Okay that was fucking embarrassing to think about. I remember the last time I had sex with a guy back in Phantom Lord, and that was when I was naïve, confused, and 16. I'm 20 now. I'll be 21 soon. I get sex now…..I could've sworn I said I was straight, but…I've lately been rethinking my sexuality. Am I bi? I guess…_

_I realize that when I started having sex with girls I was underage. Way underage. 16. The whole thing was an accident. She didn't know, I didn't know—Erza is right by the closet and I'm going to throw up._

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked, very suspicious of Levy's recent actions.

"Positive! No problem here, I just overslept, spent the whole night reading Sailor Moon! No big deal! Goodbye!" Erza was awkwardly pushed out the door. Once she heard Erza left, she sighed and opened the closet door. Gajeel fell out on the floor, exhausted from holding his breath. "I should probably go…" he said.

"Yeah, w-wait no! I mean…uh…you don't…" They both blushed. _Okay I might like her a little, Lily._


End file.
